What It Takes to Succeed
by Tsuki no Kodomo
Summary: Being the guiding light of a thief is a difficult task... especially when your opposing force happens to be the embodiment of lust. TKBxBakuraxRyou Oneshot


**What it Takes to Succeed**

"He is so going to hell," a boy murmured.

Seated at a perch high above the earthly realm, two nearly identical males sat side by side, watching their mutual ward. Said ward just so happened to be, at that particular moment, picking the pocket of an elderly woman whom he was putting up the pretense of helping across the street.

"Hey, he's helping the old bag, isn't he?" the boy's maroon eyed counterpart looked to him, seemingly innocent words destroyed by the smug smirk on his lips. The boy sighed.

"At this rate I'm gonna lose this job," he stated, as he sunk his chin to rest on the heel of his hand.

"You're just not working hard enough at this," his counterpart stated, shifting to lay on his stomach beside the younger boy.

"Easy for you to say," the boy muttered, "Akefia practically takes your word for lay, Bakura! I may as well not even bother!"

"He listens to me 'cause I get him laid," Bakura retorted, matter-of-factly.

"You only get him laid because you spread for him yourself," the green-eyed boy stated scathingly.

"What…? Jealous?" taking no offence to his partners' brief rudeness, Bakura leaned towards the boy, pouting as the green-eyed boy shook his head.

"You're a frivolous jerk, what's there to be jealous of?"

"Ryou, come on," Bakura pouted, "I'm hardly _that _bad."

"When's the last time you got laid?" Ryou eyed the wild-haired man, knowingly.

"Yesterday…" Bakura blinked.

"Mhmm…" Ryou nodded, turning his gaze back to their ward, who was now kicking a small dog.

"What?" Silence. "Aw, come on Ryou! A guy's gotta get sex!" Silence, still. "You know how grumpy I get when I'm not getting any!" … "Ryou?" … "Sugar?" … "My lovely little lark?"

Ryou snorted. "You're a loon."

"So you still love me?" Bakura grinned, knowing that, yet again, he had won.

"Yeah, I love you – even if you are a horndog," the boy nodded. Before Bakura could celebrate, however, Ryou spoke again. "But I'm still not going to sleep with you."

"Fuck, Ryou! C'mon!"

"Nuh uh. You're still banned from sex after the _last_ incident."

"The last… - Oh! You mean that whole video thing?" Ryou nodded, white locks dancing around his pale face. "So? … Yami just needed some pointers! That's all it was! You know that!"

Ryou turned a kitten-glare on Bakura. "What you and I do in the bedroom _stays_ in the bedroom! No questions!"

Bakura sighed and scratched his head, then lay his head on his arms, watching their little thief take a break from his thieving to eat a stolen hotdog. "You know," he mumbled, trailing off.

Wide eyes cast him a sidelong look, as a wild grin spread across his wine-eyed partner's face. "If you're so worried about losing your job, you could follow my example."

"What… whore myself off to a thief?" Ryou rolled his eyes a little.

"Well, that or flaunt that lithe little body of yours to him," the man continued to grin. "He really is quite easily manipulated like that."

The boy huffed a little. "Unlike _someone_ here, I'm faithful to my lovers."

"If I'm tellin' ya to do it, you're not exactly being unfaithful," Bakura remarked.

"And just what, exactly, would _you_ be getting out of this that is making you want to convince me to do something of the sort?"

"More alone time with you? The chance to say I told you so? The opportunity to watch Akefia screw you senseless?" he paused as Ryou protested to that statement.

"Shut up, Bakura!" he exclaimed, his face turning a delicious shade of red. "Is sex all you think about?"

Bakura stared at him blankly, then pointed to his featherless wings with a thumb. "I'm an Incubus, Ryou. What do you _think_ goes on in my head?" Ryou's wings ruffled a little, and his gaze turned back to their still eating ward. "Admit it, Ryou, he's hot."

"You're just saying that because he looks like you," Ryou wrinkled his nose.

"He looks like you, too!" the wine-eyed man pointed out. "Just imagine it – think of it! His warm hands stroking your cheeks… your throat… lightly cutting off your breathing momentarily. His mouth on your chest, your stomach, your thighs… kissing and nipping intimately…"

Bakura leaned closer, as Ryou folded his wings tightly to his body, his primaries shivering a little. He whispered against the boys' ear, softly. "His hands spreading your thighs, demanding… but considerate. His voice, husky in your ear, dripping with lust, and passion.

"Can you imagine the shudders that would wrack your body, then?" he moved a hand to stroke Ryou's wing, then moved away with a smug, though strained grin. Ryou was letting off a rather intoxicating scent - which assured him that yes, he could imagine it all – and was likely still imagining it.

"Or… you could always have me," Bakura purred. "After all, the mortal can't touch your wings, like I can… and I know how much you love that."

"You," Ryou rasped, "are still banned!"

And with that, he rose and exited, his wings wrapped tightly around him. Bakura smirked a little and returned his gaze to Akefia.

Oh my pet, I've sent you such a lovely gift. Do be gentle!

* * *

Akefia was just finishing his stolen dinner as a pair of runner-clad feet came into his line of vision. Blinking, he followed those feet up over long, smooth legs, slightly feminine hips, a thin waist and a t-shirt clad torso, to a beautifully creamy white neck, and finally to an angelic face, which seemed to be wrought with some sort of trouble. Leaning back, leisurely casting his arm over the back of the bench he was perched on, the short haired man raised an eyebrow. 

"There a problem, kid?"

Long, pale arms crossed over his chest. "You know Bakura?"

The eyebrow raised a little higher. It wasn't common that anyone asked about Bakura – in fact, this was the first time. "And if I do?"

"…" a sigh. "Look, you really gotta start listening to both sides of your conscience. Really."

Akefia snorted. "And who are you to be telling me this?"

"The better half of your conscience."

"My other conscience has been here for me more than you have, if so, kid," the purpled eyed man looked amused. "He bribes me to listen to him. What've you got?"

The boy stuck out a hand, shoving a card in his face. "A room. By Bakura's insistence. If you aren't as good as he says, I'll be very disappointed."

Akefia sat, staring in after the boy in shock, watching a tightly clad ass sway with ethereal grace, long white hair swishing back and forth as the conscience made an interesting exit. Casting a look down at the card, Akefia leapt to his feet, and headed after the boy. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

A/N: I really don't know where this came from. Um... Yay, Bakushipping? And to those who are curious, yes, Ryou got to keep his job. And yes, Akefia exceeded his expectations! I hope you all enjoyed. C+C always welcome. 


End file.
